dc_comics_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Lex Luthor
Alexander Joseph "Lex" Luthor Jr. is a megalomaniacal multi-billionaire businessman, as well as one of the smartest individuals in the world by far. He is the current owner and CEO of LexCorp Industries. Lex Luthor also becomes the nemesis of Superman, whose very existence makes Lex feel threatened, which makes the malevolent super genius go out of his way to expose the godlike alien superhero as a fraud, and to subsequently destroy him, by first pitting Superman against Batman, and then his monstrous creation Doomsday. Lex was ultimately jailed for his crimes first in Belle Reve, and then in Arkham Asylum. Following the founding of the Justice League, Lex escapes captivity, acquires a private yacht, and meets up with Deathstroke to discuss their upcoming partnership. Biography The Red Capes are Coming Meeting June Finch ]] Eighteen months after the Kryptonian invasion, Superman became an increasingly controversial figure to the public, with people either supporting or fearing him. Luthor manipulated the public by sending his henchmen to bring death and destruction in Superman's wake, and paid or threatened people to testify against the hero and verify his guilt. In response to an incident in Nairomi, Senator June Finch aired a message on television asking Superman to step forward and explain himself and his intent to the public.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Bombing the Capitol meeting with June Finch]] Upon learning of a radioactive meteorite that had been found internationally that may be harmful to Superman, Luthor ordered it to be shipped to him from overseas, claiming it was for "national defense purposes". Suspicious of Luthor's motives, Senator Finch blocked the shipment. When Superman eventually arrived to explain himself to the public on television, Luthor detonated explosives that were hidden in the room, resulting in the deaths of every human being in the room including Finch. This caused further public unrest toward Superman, as Luthor framed a Superman heckler for the explosion. ]] Luthor convinced a corrupt politician to allow him access to a Kryptonian ship that was captured in the invasion, as well as the corpse of General Zod, a deceased Kryptonian general. Using his own blood, Zod's DNA and knowledge provided by the ship's artificial intelligence, Luthor brought to life a living deformity that had once plagued Krypton. The Death of Superman Arrest ]] When Luthor's meteorite shipment arrived, it was stolen by the vigilante known as Batman. Aware of Batman's mistrust of Superman, Luthor eventually deduced that Superman and Clark Kent are the same person. Luthor had Superman's mother kidnapped. Luthor also sent taunting messages to Batman under the guise of an employee who was crippled during the Kryptonian invasion, manipulating events so that Batman believed that Superman cannot be trusted, as Superman is powerful enough to potentially wipe out the human race. something is coming]] Batman prepared to kill Superman by building advanced armour and weapons made from the meteorite. Luthor told Superman that if he didn't kill Batman, his mother would die. Superman battled Batman, but when Batman got the upper hand, Superman convinced him to help save his mother just as Batman was about to give the killing blow. When Luthor learned that his plan failed, he sent the deformity to kill Superman. After a destructive conflict, both Superman and the deformity were killed. Escape from Arkham Meeting with Slade Wilson ]] Shortly after the formation of the Justice League, resurrection of Superman, and defeat of Steppenwolf, Lex responds by deciding that this is the optimal time to enact his contingency to escape Arkham Asylum. To keep the guard none the wiser, Lex somehow had another bald inmate put in his place, inside a straight-jacket. With the help of off-shore accounts with spare money, Lex retreated to a lavish private yacht, with a group of female bodyguards. Shortly thereafter, Lex contacted the notorious mercenary Slade Wilson, inviting him to his boat. Deathstroke, however, was cold upon arrival, warning Lex not to waste his time. Lex, however, calmly pointed out that upon "God's" return, the latter and his allies had formed a league, so he inquired if the Deathstroke wished to join in the new "league of their own" that Lex was building in response.Justice League Abilities *'Business Management': *'Deception': *'Genius Level Intellect': *'Science': **'Genetics': Relationships Family *Alexander Luthor, Sr. - Father and Abuser Allies *LexCorp Industries **Mercy Graves † - Personal Assistant and Bodyguard turned Victim **Anatoli Knyazev † **Emmet Vale - Scientist *Doomsday † - Creation turned Attempted Killer *ARGUS **Amanda Waller *New Gods **Steppenwolf *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke - Ally Enemies *Justice League **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Enemy **Bruce Wayne/Batman - Rival **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman **Arthur Curry/Aquaman **Barry Allen/Flash **Victor Stone/Cyborg *Daily Planet **Lois Lane - Kindnapee and Attempted Victim **Perry White *Martha Kent - Kindnapee *Study Committee **June Finch † - Victim **Barrows † - Victim **Purrington † - Victim *Wallace Keefe † - Ally turned Victim *Kahina Ziri † Behind the Scenes *Before Jesse Eisenberg was cast as Lex Luthor, , and were ask about the role but turned it down and rumored that actor had the role, until it was unconfirmed by the actor himself. References External Links * * Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Humans Category:LexCorp Industries Leader Category:Belle Reve Inmates Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Villains